La Magia del Corazón y el Destino
by Chika-Phantom-Li
Summary: Tuvo una vida feliz a lado de su esposa la cual lo dejo solo para ir a un lugar al cual el no podría ir hasta el fin de sus días. El intentara rehacer su vida con una nueva pareja, pero aun recuerda a su antiguo amor… ¿Qué hacer para poder estar con ella?
1. La Noticia

_**Summary:**_ Tuvo una vida feliz a lado de su amorosa esposa la cual lo dejo solo para ir a un lugar al cual el no podría ir hasta el fin de sus días. El intentara rehacer su vida con una nueva pareja, pero aun recuerda a su antiguo amor… ¿Qué hacer para poder estar con ella si ya no está en este mundo?

_**Disclaimer: **_CardCaptor Sakura no me pertenece, es de las CLAMP

_**Diálogos:**_ -blablabla-

_**Pensamientos:**_ "-"

_**;D **__**Mis comentarios:**_ (-)

_**Cambio de escena:**_ ||-||-||-||-||

* * *

|-|*|-|*|-|*|-|*|-|*|-La magia del corazón.- |*|-|*|-|*|-|*|-|*|

_Capitulo # 1:_

La Noticia.

El día terminaba y una hermosa pareja de recién casados se podían ver a lo lejos bailando y festejando el día más feliz en su vida, su boda, en un jardín de hermosas flores blancas y pétalos de cerezo color de rosa, regados por el viento, acompañados de todos sus seres queridos.

Ella con su largo vestido blanco, preciosos ojos verdes, cabello color negro ondulado y sonrisa angelical. (_N/A: Es necesario para el fic que no tenga el color de cabello que el anime, mas adelante sabrán porque)_

-Sakura me has hecho el hombre más feliz de este mundo-

Él con su traje color negro, ojos café chocolate y dorado al igual que su rebelde cabello se decían promesas de amor y visiones a un futuro lleno de amor y prosperidad.

-Tú también me haces la mujer más feliz de todo el universo-

Ambos ríen de todo lo feliz que son.

Cuando paran de reír y manteniendo su sonrisa, al mismo tiempo dicen: -Te amo- para después acercar sus labios hasta unirlos en un cálido y tierno beso.

||-||-||-||-||- Un año después-||-||-||-||-||

-Sakura necesitas ir al médico que tal si es grave- dice Shaoran con preocupación mostrada en su rostro.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en una banca del parque que se encuentra cerca de su casa.

-Pero Shaoran seguro no debe ser muy grave solo es debes en cuando y…-

-No Sakura es por tu bien…- la interrumpe y le toma de las manos -Prométeme que iras. Estos desmayos no debemos tomarlos a la ligera. Aunque no son tan frecuentes, son más que antes y si pensamos positivamente, quizá sea el bebe que tanto queremos y al fin viene.- dice Shaoran sonriendo.

-Tienes razón… podría ser que si sea el bebe... Si, iré mañana por la mañana- le contesta sonriendo igual que él, para después empezar a caminar tomados de la mano.

||-||-||-||-||-Una semana después-||-||-||-||-||

Ambos se encontraban en el sillón de la sala mientras Sakura le decía sobre su visita al doctor.

-Shaoran no se cómo decirte esto…- se notaba preocupación en su rostro, lo cual hace que él también se preocupe por la noticia que le dará intuyendo que es algo malo lo que le pasa a su querida esposa. -Cuando fui a ver al doctor el… el me… me dijo…- se le empieza a quebrar la voz, -que…que tengo un… una enfermedad muy extraña, no saben cual es y… y que si no encuentran la cura pronto no podre… podre estar más contigo… en este mundo- y sin darse cuenta se encuentra sollozando en brazos de Shaoran. Un silencio ensordecedor se inicio en la sala, mientras Shaoran no sabía qué hacer, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, que el corazón se le quebraba por dentro y usando la mayor fuerza que tenia, se atrevió a preguntar:

-Cuanto tiempo- con una voz tan quedita, que si ella no hubiera estado entre sus brazos no lo hubiera escuchado, y es que no lo podía creer, el amor de su vida, no podría estar sin ella, preferirá morir en su lugar o irse al otro mundo con ella para poder estar juntos.

Con voz temblosa ella contesto -muy poco- sin ultimar detalles. Pero él en su desesperación por no perderla enseguida la abraza fuertemente acercándola aun más a él.

_**Shaoran**_: "Esto no puede ser, no es cierto. Mi Sakura no podría dejar me solo para siempre, no volvería a ver u dulce rostro, ni escuchar su hermosa risa. No, no, no, NO! Me niego a que pase esto no puede ser."

-Shaoran, yo… yo quiero que… que si me llaga a pasar algo…-

-No Sakura, no te va a pasar nada, are hasta lo imposible para que estés junto a mí-

-Shaoran escúchame… yo sé que si lo arias… pero quizá esto no tenga solución muy pronto o al menos para mí…quiero que me prometas que en cuanto yo falte… sigas con tu vida, que conozcas otra persona y…-

-No Sakura tu siempre serás la única mujer que voy a amar y para toda mi vida y si hay otra nos volveremos a encontrar para vivir y amarnos, pero ahora no, por favor, no digas eso, tu estarás bien.-

-Gracias Shaoran, sé que si hay otra vida nos amaremos, pero en esta, tendrás que seguir…- Lo abrazo con más fuerza -Es en serio. Prométeme que seguirás con tu vida y si hay otra vida, vendrás a mí y yo te esperare… es mas yo siempre te voy a esperar, nos volveremos a encontrar en otra vida para amarnos.- término con una pequeña sonrisa, aun que se sentía morir por dentro de solo pensar que ella ya no podría estar a su lado y en cambio otra ocuparía su lugar.

-Por ti are cualquier cosa pero… a un así te seguiré amando hasta que nos volvamos a ver mi niña… en otra vida como lo dices tú- Continuo él con una sonrisa triste.

Se quedaron así durante unos minutos en los que reflexionaban.

_**Shaoran:**_"Mi niña que voy a hacer sin ti, nos es justo, te vas y ni siquiera me dejaste una pequeña que cuidar para poder verte en él y que mi vida tenga sentido…"

_**Sakura:**_ "No lo puedo creer… no estar junto a él, dejarlo, es tan… tan triste, pero… no debo ponerme a llorar necesito ser fuerte para afrontar esto y que él no decaiga, lo amo tanto, no importa cómo, yo regresare para estar con él, ya sea en esta o en otra vida." Pensaba decidida.

-Mejor dejemos de pensar en cosas tristes y veamos qué podemos hacer para aprovechar el tiempo que tengamos juntos- dijo Sakura secándose las ultimas lagrimas que dejo caer para no preocupar a su amado Shaoran.

-si- contesto con pesadumbre en su voz.-

_**Shaoran:**_ "no sé cómo se lo valla a tomar el señor Kinomoto, es su única hija, yo… yo prometí cuidarla y que nada le pasaría y no, no logre"

-Tranquilo Shaoran, ya verás que… todo saldrá bien – le comenta con una sonrisa al verlo tan sumido en sus pensamientos, aunque por dentro quería llorar a mares por el hacho de que sería separada de él.

Sin más Shaoran acorralo a Sakura entre sus brazos y la cargo hasta su dormitorio, donde demostraron todo el amor que se tienen en un acto tan primitivo y hermoso para mostrar el amor mutuo entre 2 personas.

-Te amo mi niña, mi Sakura-

-Y yo a ti mi lobito, mi querido Shaoran-

||-||-||-||-||-Un año después-||-||-||-||-||

Un hombre con semblante triste en su rostro miraba fijamente una lapida de mármol, que decía:

_Aquí yace el cuerpo se Sakura Li_

_Amada hija y esposa_

_1981-2010_

"Mi amada Sakura, te extraño tanto"

Shaoran camino de regreso a su apartamento. Al morir Sakura el decidió mudarse para no recordar los buenos momentos que paso junto a ella y que no tendría más. En eso una pequeña llovizna empieza para acompañar su dolor.

No le importa mojarse, solo quería una parte de él olvidar todo para no sufrir más, pero la otra le dice que no eso no podría ser nunca, como olvidar su sonrisa o sus bellos ojos y como olvidar su sedoso y oscuro cabello, sería como olvidar que tuvo una vida antes. "Aunque ella decía que lo quería de color castaño para al menos parecerse al mío por que le gustaba tanto, aunque nunca entendí el porqué si es muy rebelde, ni me puedo peinar bien" recuerda con una sonrisa triste.

Siente gran melancolía al recordar pequeños fragmentos de lo que fue su vida junto con ella, y sin darse cuenta unas gotas salinas descienden de sus ojos, pasando por sus mejillas y perdiéndose en el pavimento de la calle por la que camina.

Sin darse cuenta llega al parque en el que por primera vez se llamaron por su nombre.

Ambos estaban en la universidad, aunque en diferentes carreras siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos desde la secundaria.

**Flash Back **

Ella estaba sentada en un columpio meciéndose lentamente cuando lo vio.

-Hola Li, como estas-

-Hola Kinomoto, bien gracias, ten se te olvido tu libro que me prestaste-

-Oh es cierto muchas gracias.-

El se sienta en el columpio que estaba aun lado del de ella. En eso ella ve un puesto de helados y luego voltea a verlo pero cuando se da cuenta Shaoran ya no se encontraba, al regresar su vista hacia los helados ve que Shaoran regresaba hacia ella con 2 helados.

-Ten, vi que estabas viendo para los helados-

-No…no tenías que molestarte- le contesta toda roja de la cara.

-No importa es una manera de agradecerte el favor que me hiciste al prestarme tu libro.-

-Gracias-

Al terminar su helado –Oye Li-

-Sí que pasa-

-Bueno yo… quería decirte… que porque no nos llamamos por nuestro nombre, llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos no crees- le dice sonrojada.

-Si me parece que sí- le contesta sonriendo.

-Que bien- contesta con una gran sonrisa y de lo feliz que se puso salto y lo abrazo, siendo correspondido, ambos con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Después se pusieron a hablar de trivialidades: escuela, amigos, familia, etc. Hasta que notaron que se empezaba a oscurecer.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos, es tarde- dice Sakura

-Si… mmm oye Sakura te acompaño a tu casa-

-Sí, Muchas gracias-

**Fin de Flash Back**

"Ese día apenas pude notar que ella me gustaba" mientras entraba al parque.

**Flash Back**

Un año después de que empezaran a llamarse por su nombre.

-Sakura podemos vernos en el parquee mañana a las 3-

-Claro, nos vemos mañana Shaoran.-

Se encontraba Shaoran recostado en su habitación pensando.

_**Shaoran:**_ "Se lo diré mañana en el parquee, ya no puedo más, si no se lo digo… pero que tal si no me corresponde, y si por mi tonta declaración pierdo mi amistad con ella… no no no" negaba con la cabeza "Lo haré, siento que si me corresponde, no se lleva con nadie así más que con migo, o mejor dicho ella no se lleva con otro chico que no sea yo o con su miga Rika."

Al día siguiente:

El llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla con una camisa blanca y sobre esta una de botones verde desabrochada. Llevaba 20 minutos esperándola, el no era muy paciente y rápido se hubiera retirado si no fuera porque solo a ella la esperaría eternamente, pensando en esto se le forma una sonrisa en sus labios, no muy común en el al ser muy serio.

A lo lejos logro ver la silueta de ella corriendo en su dirección, llevaba una falda plisada color blanco con una blusa lila de tirantes y unas sandalias plateadas con brillos morados.

-Lo… lo siento… se me hiso…tarde.- respiraba con dificultad por la carrera.

-Jejeje no te preocupes no pasa nada, y estoy acostumbrado- n.n

-No te burles- le contesta ya mas recuperada e inflando un poco las mejillas.

El sonríe por su actitud de niña, y sin más se deja llevar por el impulso y la abraza mientras que ella poco a poco le responde el abrazo.

Después de unos minutos de permanecer así se sueltan ambos con un poco de rubor y se dirigen al pequeño local de helados.

-¿Qué me tenias que decir Shaoran?-

-Yo este bueno- en eso pasa un señor vendiendo rosas blancas, al verlo él se adelanta hacia el, dejando un momento a Sakura –Me da una- paga y regresa con Sakura ya que tuvo que dar unos pasos.

-Sakura… yo te cite aquí porque… porque quería que supieras lo que yo… yo siento por ti, tú me gustas mucho y quería preguntarte si ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- entregándole la rosa y con su cara sonrojada. –Sss… Si quiero Shaoran- Le responde ella con una tímida sonrisa y el al recibir esa respuesta la toma de la cintura y se acerca lentamente a ella para darse su primer beso, feliz de que ahora tenía a _su_ Sakura entre sus brazos.

"Adiós insomnio, miedos y dolores de cabeza; ella me corresponde y no voy a desaprovechar esta estupenda oportunidad de ser feliz junto a ella, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá."

**Fin de Flash Back**

Sin darse cuenta la lluvia caía con más ímpetu y el sentado en la banca donde tantas veces estuvo con ella, no podía creer que esos momentos felices ya fueran 6 meses de los que se había resignado a que no los volvería a tener y el los sentía como si fueran años se soledad y tristeza.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- le preguntaron por tercera vez en las que él no se había dado cuenta.

-Si lo siento, estaba un poco distraído-

-No se preocupe, hay algo en lo que le pueda ayudar-

-No gracias- en eso levanta la vista para ver una mano delicada extendida que él toma para saludarse mutuamente. –Soy Tomoyo Sakura Daidouji-

El al ver su rostro y escuchar su nombre le recuerda tanto a su pequeña Sakura, la única persona que amo con todo su corazón, que era su sol particular para alumbrar su solitaria vida y que a no estaba con él "¿Por qué has tenido que irte de mi lado? Debí haberme ido contigo… y ahora estaríamos juntos… esta soledad me va consumiendo lento y hay momentos en los que no puedo escapar y más me molesto con migo mismo de no poder cumplir la promesa que te hice cuando nos enteramos de esta trágica noticia, me siento fustado, triste, enojado y tengo puros sentimientos negativos que a lo único que me llevan es a la desesperación y la miseria." Sin darse cuenta se encontraban deslizándose pequeñas lagrimas llenas de dolor y sufrimiento, tenía los ojos puestos en esa muchacha pero viendo a la nada recordando y muriendo por dentro.

De un momento a otro cae casi sobre la muchacha que lo medio sostiene y ve que se ha desmayado.

_**Daidouji:**_ "No comprendo, este joven se encontraba mal, pero no tanto, solo dije mi nombre y se perdió en su mente para después ver como lloraba y caer desmayado del cansancio que llevaba supongo".

Llama por celular a un hospital.

||-||-||-||-||- Al día siguiente-||-||-||-||-||

_**Shaoran**_: -¿Donde me encuentro?

_**Daidouji: **_-No se preocupe ayer que lo vi se desmayo y lo traje a un hospital, dicen que está estable solo necesita descansar.-

-Usted es Sakura Daidouji ¿Cierto?-

-Si, mmm quería hacerle una pregunta.- él afirma con la cabeza.

-Cuando lo vi se encontraba un poco mal, pero al decir mi nombre… bueno usted, se podría decir que empeoro drásticamente.-

-Lo siento no era mi intensión preocuparla, pero es que su nombre me recordó a mi… mi esposa. Bueno ella ya no está en este mundo y yo…- no pudo decir mas ya que sus traicioneras lagrimas empezaron a fluir y un nudo en su garganta le impidió hablar y decidió dejar de mirarla.

-Oh! Lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención.-

-No, no se preocupe usted no tiene la culpa de tener su mismo nombre- Dijo bajando la cabeza y en vista a un punto fijo de la habitación, sin ver nada

Hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo por parte de ambos que solo fue interrumpido por una enfermera que pidió los datos del paciente. Al salir la enfermera él se presento.

-Siento mi falta de modales, yo soy Li Shaoran-

-Mucho gusto, usted es el empresario de corporaciones Li ¿No es cierto?-

-Si así es, pero usted no trabaja en la empresa de su familia ya que si fuera así la conocería.-

-Si tiene razón. Yo me dedico a otra cosa.- le contesta sonriendo.-Bueno me tengo que ir mañana le darán de alta y vendré a ver como se encuentra…, se que nos acabamos de conocer pero quiero que vea en mi una amiga para platicar y desahogarse, si gusta.-

-Si muchas gracias.- ella sale de la habitación.

Y al fin en meses se podría percibir en el rostro de Shaoran Li aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa… "se parece mucho a mi niña… la extraño tanto, que quisiera ya no estar en este mundo" terminando de decir eso con una mirada de tristeza y una lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla.

_**

* * *

**_

Notas de la autora:

Bueno este es mi segundo fic que hago es como una pequeña historia porque está dividida en pequeños capítulos, aparte que no tiene que ver con la continuación de CCS. Ah, también como ya tengo los capítulos escritos no creo que tarde en subirlos y si hay alguna sugerencia, comentario o queja, no duden en escribirme para ir mejorando, quizá suba los siguientes cada miercoles, n.n sip, es que siempre me ha gustado la mitad de semana, asi pienso "falta poco, falta, aguanta, si se puede si se puede wiiiii" (si estoy un poco loca). :P

Por la otra historia, no he subido capitulos por que me llego esta idea y no pude decistir jeje pero prometo pronto el siguiente capitulo, es que esa no he empezado ni a escribir el siguiente captulo :( pero no mas ya empiezo, apartir de mañana ahorita tengo sueño

Y así queda este que es el primer capítulo, y sin más ni más…

Bye, espero sus opiniones.

;D


	2. El Trato

_Le hice unas modificaciones pero solo por fechas, donde dice de la muerte de Saku, _**(****1981-2010)**_ será:_

.**|***1948-1975***|**.

_No se preocupen, todo es parte del fic, mi cabeza esta carburando al mil por hora y tengo en mente muchas historias, pero antes quiero terminar las 2 que tengo =P, creo que subiré uno que otro one-shot que se me ocurra y al final este fic creo que si se verá enredada con el fic de UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA que estoy escribiendo, quiero que me ayude con las explicaciones del otro, pero al final pondré si quieren un capitulo donde ponga como iba a ser la historia originalmente =]. _

_**Summary:**_ Tuvo una vida feliz a lado de su amorosa esposa la cual lo dejo solo para ir a un lugar al cual el no podría ir hasta el fin de sus días. El intentara rehacer su vida con una nueva pareja, pero aun recuerda a su antiguo amor… ¿Qué hacer para poder estar con ella si ya no está en este mundo?

_**Disclaimer: **_Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, es de las CLAMP__

_**Diálogos:**_ -blablabla-

_**Pensamientos:**_ "-"

_**;D Mis comentarios:**_ (-)

_**Tartamudeos:**_ ho_hola.

_**Sarcasmo:**_ ´_Como digas _´

**Imitaciones de voz:** ~bla, bla, bla~

_**Cambio de escena:**_ ||-||-||-||-||

.|*|-|*|-|*|-La magia del corazón y el Destino.- |*|-|*|-|*|.

_Capitulo #2:_

Un Trato.

Tanto Sakura Daidouji y Shaoran se siguieron viendo desde el día en el hospital, de eso ya han pasado 2 años más… en este momento el se encontraba en el cementerio, aunque su mirada era triste, se le veía más despejado, aunque no por eso dejaba de recordar a su adorada esposa… decidió seguir frecuentando a Tomoyo por que le recordaba a su eterno amor, solo que ella tenía los ojos color azul, y su caballo castaño, como lo quería su Sakura, pero de ahí su aspecto era el mismo.

-Mi niña, vine a dejarte unas flores, las que más te gustaban y a platicar un rato…cada día me cuesta más poder estar sin ti, aunque intento ver mejor la triste realidad.- dice suspirando.

-Sabes amor, he estado pensando en Tomoyo, me recuerda mucho a ti y mas por su nombre… solo que a ella le faltan muchas cosas que tu tenias en su forma de ser, no estoy intentando remplazarte, eso jamás podría, ni he pensado en una relación más de amistad con ella o con cualquier otra como te había prometido…- "Aunque no quisieras" -Pero con ella no me siento solo, perece que son algo como primas lejanas, me lo dijo el otro día que hable con ella y le conté de ti, lo dijo de una manera muy chistosa...- =˥

**Flash Back**

-Buenas tardes, Li- saludaba al entrar a la oficina Tomoyo.

-Buenas Daidouji, ¿qué sucede? Te perdiste, porque esta es mi oficina no la de Kurogane Koizumi.- le comenta el con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila.

-¡Shaoran! no, no me he perdido vine a buscarte para salir a comer, además sabes que él está saliendo con Yatzil.- termina diciendo tristemente.

-O bueno, si es así, pero tengo que regresar rápido he, y no te pongas triste.-

-Sí, sí pero ya vámonos-

-Ya verás que se dará cuenta de cuánto le amas y dejara a la engreída de Yatzil**.-**

-Eso me gustaría…en verdad que si- Dice en un pequeño susurro que no es escuchado por el castaño, baja la cabeza tristemente "Pero no puedo…no puedo dejarlo después de…no, no pensare en eso, tengo que poner mi vida en orden antes de dejarme llevar por sentimientos que nunca serán correspondidos y un final con un destino predestinado para mí". Tomoyo mueve rápidamente su cabeza para despejar esos pensamiento cuando se da cuenta que tanto ella como Shaoran estaban pensando cosas sin sentido y perdidos en ellos, "mejor busco la forma de distraernos jijiji." n.n

_**Shaoran**_: "Como es la vida, nos hace sufrir y reír en cuanto se le da la gana, nos mueve como marionetas y nosotros no podemos hacer nada… solo espero que al menos en otra vida, si es que la hay pueda ser feliz con mi Sakura y que Tomoyo pueda encontrar alguien que la aprecie más que el estúpido de Koizumi, que no se fija la arpía que tiene, en lugar de una mujer que lo va a amar por su corazón y no su cuenta bancaria."

-¡Shaoran!, que no piensas salir del elevador… mira que si prefieres comer en uno mientras bajas y subes no tengo problema en verte, pero yo me mareo, aunque no podríamos platicar… ¡oh! Pero para eso deberíamos inventar un teléfono movible ¿no?- _(N/A: Los celulares se inventaron o salieron a la venta por marzo de 1983 y si hago cuentas por la nueva fecha, están en 1978)_ Le dice Tomoyo sacando de sus pensamientos al castaño con una sonrisa traviesa y bajándose de hombros, mientras el sale con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro.

-Tomoyo- ¬¬U "Aunque sería conveniente eso del teléfono, será una buena propuesta." piensa con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Jijiji, "parece que mi idea le gusto" está bien, pero apúrate he, no tengo todo el día.- Le contesta imitando la frase antes utilizada por él.

-Buf- bufa con resignación.

Al salir de la empresa del castaño, ambos suben al auto de él y se van rumbo a la cafetería donde siempre se encuentran para platicar.

-¿Lo de siempre señor, señorita?- les pregunta una camarera al ocupar su lugar en el restaurant.

_**Tomoyo**_:-si por favor-

-¿Y?...-

¿Qué impaciente eres Shaoran?- n.n –Solo quería visitarte por qué me dijiste que hoy era un día importante para ti… por lo de tu esposa- termino de decir con una sonrisa apenada.

-Si por supuesto que es un día especial- le contesto triste pero con una sonrisa –Hoy cumpliría 5 años de casado con ella… cada vez que la recuerdo ahora, no me siento tan triste, si no que me gusta recordar todos los momentos felices que pase con ella, eso te lo debo a ti, ya que si no pudiera contarte lo que siento en este momento, ya hubiera decidido seguirla.-

-Me alegro que me consideres tu amiga, Shaoran. ¡Oh! Es cierto… no te había dicho.- n.n –Hable con mi madre y al parecer tengo un parentesco con tu pequeña Sakura.-

-¿Cómo es posible?- O.o pregunto sorprendido.

-Me dijo algo como: ~Tu padre tiene una prima llamada Sonomi por ser esposa de tu tío Won de lado de su padre, que tenía el apellido Amamiya de soltera al igual que Nadeshiko, su prima favorita, pero Sonomi tenía otra prima por parte de su madre y las 4 éramos muy unidas de niñas.~ -solo que mi madre les llevaba muchos años más, su nombre era Aiko Nakamura, ella se caso con un joven llamado Xing Kinomoto el era un reconocido arquitecto, tuvieron una hija a la que le pusieron Sakura por ser la flor favorita de las 4, un acuerdo de ellas y que por ello me llamaba igual, mmm… que en un accidente murió su amiga, dejando solo a _**Xing**_, el padre de Sakura y ella y lo último que supo de su prima Sonomi es que su otra prima favorita Nadeshiko se caso también con un Kinomoto no hace mucho y que lo odiaba por ser hermano menor de Xing, y por haberse casado con ella cuando era una niña y no sé que mas bla, bla, bla… si algo a si dijo, ah! y que le hubiera gustado poder haber convivido más, no me acuerdo de todo la verdad, lo siento.- - Pero ahora sé que pude haberlos conocido antes.- n.n

"Entonces ella nos pudo haber conocido, y aun me siento culpable por… no, no es hora de pensar en eso, pon atención."

-Sí, creo que hubiera sido muy bueno, así hubieras conocido a Koizumi antes que Yatzil ¿no?- n.ñ

-Li.- le dijo amenazadoramente.

-Está bien, está bien, mejor dime cual es la monstruosidad que ha tenido hoy tu pequeña cabeza.- =˥ comenta divertido y con una media sonrisa.

-¡Oye! Jijiji, está bien, pero para que te perdone porque no me acompañas el próximo domingo a una fiesta de disfraces, yo aria el de ambos y…- *.*

-¡QUE! NO.- ¬¬*

-Por fis- le pidió juntando sus manos en una súplica y con ojitos de cachorro a medio morir, mojado y sin comer en semanas.

**Fin Flash Back**

=˥ -Me gustaría que me ayudaras a tomar una decisión…, ella tiene un problema con su madre, se tiene que casar con alguien para saber que cuando ella falte su hija estará protegida, pero dice que no confía en nadie y que eso sería su mayor alegría… no tiene otra opción y ella también está enferma de lo mismo que su medre solo que nadie lo sabe, me lo confió y quiere cumplir lo que su madre le pide. Sé que su madre está enferma y pronto morirá…, Tomoyo se dedica a esa empresa junto a su madre, es muy buena pero a su madre no le gusta la idea, quiere que se dedique a cuidar de sus hijos en un futuro, no como ella que por faltar su esposo no pudo cuidar de su pequeña hija y que mejor eso se lo deje a su esposo… Me pidió que hiciéramos un trato, en lo que su madre vivía para no darle mortificaciones ya que había eliminado las otras opciones y no confía en muchas personas, además de que aunque este enamorada, no podría dejar a su gran amor tan destruido como a mí, "claro no lo dijo con esas palabras pero es lo mismo" u.u -Que irónico no mi vida, yo le dije que estaba en lo incorrecto por qué no cambiaría por nada el haber estado a tu lado, aun que ahora no estés conmigo.- Su sonrisa antes divertida no tardo en convertirse en una llena de melancolía.

**Flash Back**__

En unas bancas de un parque preferido se encontraba Shaoran y su nueva amiga Tomoyo Daidouji platicando, cuando de repente suena el celular de ella.

_**Daidouji**_: -Bueno… no madre… está bien… si lo haré… no te preocupes ya verás que si…ok bye.- al terminar la llamada su semblante era triste.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, tengo un pequeño problema con mi madre es todo, sabes a veces no quisiera tener esta vida, no me quejo tengo todo, pero…- se quedaron callados un largo rato hasta que al fin el se decidió a hablar-

-Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar, tú me has apoyado mucho con la muerte de mi esposa- el sentía un agudo dolor el solo pensar en su esposa.

-Gracias…, el problema es que mi madre está enferma tiene una enfermedad muy grave, los síntomas, se parecen mucho a los de tu Sakura…, (no pregunten cual, ni yo sé ) ella quiere que me case antes de que ella parta de este mundo, y por mas que le digo razones de que no me puedo casar si no tengo a nadie, solo me dice que lo haga. La verdad yo no tengo ganas de vivir, si ella desaparece yo no podría seguir, aparte… yo, yo también tengo esa enfermedad, la verdad nadie lo sabe, ni ella pero no quiero preocuparla.- No pudo contener mas el sufrimiento que le causaba la muerte de su madre y empezó a llorar, mientras Shaoran intento consolarla con un pequeño abrazo.

Después de unos momentos en los que se tranquiliza ella decide hablar.

-Shaoran, yo sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos solo 2 años, pero… quisiera que me hicieras un favor, solo como amigo, nada cambiaría…- Él la veía con una ceja alzada ya que de repente se había separado de él, parado y ahora se encontraba frente a él.

-Yo quisiera que tu… tú te casaras con migo.- Le dijo, con las mejillas sonrojadas, pero viéndolo directamente, mientras él se quedaba sin palabras y con el único pensamiento "no puedo, no puedo, sigo amando a mi esposa y le prometí no casarme con nadie".

-Sé que es repentino y que tú sigues amando a tu esposa pero no te estoy pidiendo que cumplamos con el matrimonio, simplemente es para que mi madre se vaya en paz de este mundo, yo… yo después la seguiría, si no quieres la empresa se la puedo dejar a mi familia, no tengo otro amigo de mi confianza para pedirle un favor así de grande, y sé que tu eres una buena persona manejarías todo los negocios correctamente y… solo te lo pido para que ella pueda irse en paz solo eso- termino sin mirarlo a los ojos, derramando lágrimas y arrodillada frente al, en respuesta el solo se inclino frente a ella, le levanto el rostro y le dijo: -Lo pensare, pero no acepto la empresa, no te preocupes, pero ¿y Kurogane? –

-No puedo pedírselo a él, aparte de que quizá no sienta lo mismo por mí, cuando me vaya el pasaría lo mismo que tu y no quiero que sufra, verte a ti es como un golpe con una estaca en mi corazón, ya que puedo ver todo el dolor que tienes y el amor que le profesas a tu esposa- u.u

-Si es cierto pero yo tome esta decisión, el puede seguir con su vida y después tener otra esposa, yo no me arrepiento de lo que viví con mi…-

-Shhh, lo sé- lo interrumpió Tomoyo poniéndole un dedo en su boca y con una sonrisa tranquila le contesto.

-Aun así… para mí también seria doloroso tener a un hombre que no sé si me ama o esta con migo por lastima…, además de que sufriría por no poder compartir más tiempo con el amor de mi vida, no sería justo para ambos.-

-Espero que sea la solución correcta y que no te arrepientas, nos vemos en la fiesta, al terminar te diré mi decisión.- se despide Shaoran y con una última mirada al cielo suspira y se va., dejando a una Tomoyo triste, pero sorprendida y divertida por la despedida que le dio el castaño que sin darse cuenta de que había accedido a su invitación.

**Fin Flash Back**

-El trato es que me case con ella, para así su madre pueda descansar en paz aunque Daidouji muera después y el matrimonio no se real por así decirlo, solo es por apariencia, aunque eso no es lo importante, me sentiré muy triste el saber que encontré una gran amiga y que partirá para estar contigo y estaré solo nuevamente- dice tristemente.

"Al parecer las personas que se acercan a mi tienen un trágico final"… -Creo que debería ayudarla…después de todo ella siempre me ha apoyado ahora que no estás mi amor.-

Se quedo un rato mas en silencio pensando en que rumbo tomaría su vida, para llegar a la mismo conclusión: no quería quedarse solo.

-Me tengo que ir, volveré la próxima semana amor. Gracias por tu ayuda, siempre que vengo me ayuda a despejar mi mente- "Como si estuvieras aquí escuchándome, como antes." Y se va después de haber tomado esa decisión dejando las flores sobre la lapida y besando su mano para después tocar la lapida, sin ver que una luz translucida se va creando sobre la tumba…

Sentada sobre la lapida y con las flores en su regazo llevadas por Shaoran las olía la que una vez fue Sakura Li, llevando el vestido con el que fue sepultada.

-No te preocupes mi Shao, ayúdala, y cuando ella falte, pasara algo que no te imaginaras, mi amor tus ruegos y oraciones han sido escuchadas, nuestro amor si podrá seguir adelante, aunque sea en otra vida como dijimos tras mi partida… pero así es el destino, y así estaba preparado para que pasara: nuestra separación, tu encuentro con Daidouji y su muerte, todo está predestinado por nuestro dios, pero él sabe por qué hace las cosas. Nos necesita, por ello debemos partir y volver a empezar. "Nuestra nueva responsabilidad." Yo también te amo- después de eso desaparece con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

||-||-||-||-||-El domingo por la noche.-||-||-||-||-||

-Aun no sé cómo me convenciste de vestirme de eso- ¬¬

-Jijiji Li, yo no te tuve que convencer para venir, tu solito lo dijiste ese día en el parque- le contesta Tomoyo con una sonrisa divertida bailando en su fino rostro.

-No me lo recuerdes, di esa respuesta y no sé ni porque y para acabarla ni me di cuenta.- ¬¬ -Luego este ridículo disfraz-

-No te quejes Li, tu no quisiste el otro traje y lo entiendo, pero no hieras mis sentimientos- dice en un tono dramático, con el puño derecho en el corazón y bajando la cabeza para que a si no se viera tanto su traviesa sonrisa. -Pero no te preocupes este te queda tan ¡kawai!- *.*

Shaoran traía un traje de vampiro, todo era oscuro, a excepción de la capa ya que esta tenía un color rojo en la parte oculta, mas aparte portaba unos perfectos colmillos que parecían reales y aunque les haya costado trabajo pensarlo se logro lo imposible ¡Shaoran iba peinado! todo para atrás y maquillado pálidamente para que se viera más realista. Mientras Tomoyo vestía de una princesa muerta, su vestido de la época colonial color azul fue rasgado para darle una trágica muerte al personaje, mientras iba maquillada perfectamente para que su piel fuera aun más pálida.

Lo que originalmente iba a vestir Tomoyo era de una princesa acompañada de su príncipe pero el príncipe que escogió le dio mucho sentimiento por haberlo sido príncipe ya y solo lo seria para su adorada Sakura, lo había hecho en una obra escolar en la que ambos iban vestidos de príncipes y no lo volvería a hacer por memoria de ella.

-Bueno solo vengo a cerrar un contrato Shao, tú te puedes divertir libremente, nos vemos en un rato, vengo por ti para que me des mi respuesta- ;D

-´_Si claro_´- dijo Shaoran yéndose a la barra para tomar un whisky y ver si podía encontrar algún conocido para platicar.

-Hola Li, no pensaba verte en una fiesta, así y menos con un disfraz-le dicen a un lado después de haber estado un rato solo sentado en la barra.

-Ya vez el poder de una prometida ¿no?- dice próximamente a la respuesta que le daría a Daidouji.

-Jejeje, por supuesto, cuando encuentre a la persona indicada supongo que podre saber de que hablas.- le contestan.

-Sabes Koizumi, yo creo que estas a punto de perder al amor de tu vida.- (El disfraz de Kurogane era el vestuario que usa en *_Tsubasa_: Reservoir Chronicle*)

-Porque lo dices Li, no sabes de quien estoy enamorado-

-Entonces dime si me equivoco de que estas enam…-

-Hola chicos-

-Hola Tommy- Le dice Kurogane con una sonrisa.

-Hola Kurogane, bueno ya que te encontré Shao, porque no vamos a platicar. Nos vemos ´_Kurorin´_- le dice molestándolo con el sobrenombre que el tanto odiaba que le dijera, aunque en el fondo y ella no lo supiera él se sentía bien y feliz cuando ella le llamaba así, aunque solo fuera para molestarlo solo podría dejar que ella le dijera como quisiera, al fin y al cabo, el **si** la amaba.

-Si tienes razón, hasta luego Koizumi.-

Ambos salen al patio sin ver que un Kurogane los sigue un tanto extrañado por lo que le dijo el castaño y por ver al amor de su vida distanciada de él y que se juntara más con el castaño, cuando siempre estaba apoyándolo a él. Al llegar la escena que vio lo dejo paralizado, Li arrodillado, frente a Tomoyo y extendiéndole algo, mientras ella sonreía ampliamente y estiraba su mano, el sacaba algo de lo que le había extendido al pararse y se lo ponía en el dedo, sin duda, había perdido al amor de su vida, y todo por esperar a que ella sintiera lo mismo que él, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que estuvo esperando en vano, y quizá también fue su culpa al haber estado con tantas chicas en lugar de perseguir a la que realmente quería; sin más se fue de ahí, no soportando mas la escena, salió de la fiesta, tomo una botella del licor más fuerte, su auto y piso el acelerador, no sabía a dónde iba, y no le importaba el estar ebrio y manejar ya se las arreglaría, pero ahora solo necesita irse para soportar un poco todo este dolor. "A eso se refería Li, me lo dijo en la cara, el se la llevaría, ¡arg! Que molesto es ese sujeto y se acaba de llevar el amor de mi vida" ¬¬* "Como pude ser tan tonto" : (

.||-||-||-||-||.

Con los castaños (Shaoran y Tomoyo, recuerden que es por el fic ), ambos salieron al patio y Shaoran le comunico su decisión pero quería hacerlo bien así que se lo pidió como si de verdad fueran a casarse, lo que a Tomoyo le causa gracia y acepto muy agradecida por su apoyo y ayuda.

-Gracias en verdad Shaoran, y no tenias porque arrodillarte, ya sabes será ficticio para nosotros.- n.n

-Sí pero entonces no sería una declaración, ¿te gusto el anillo?-

-Si fue un lindo detalle de tu parte, gracias por aceptar, estoy súper agradecida-

-Si ya Tomoyo, no hagas que me retracte, si ya acabaste con lo del contrato, porque no nos vamos, mañana tengo que madrugar.- n.n con esto ambos se dirigen el auto de él y arrancan a la mansión de Tomoyo.

-Si tu siempre tan trabajador, hay que ir a visitar al padre de Saku, para explicarle la situación.-

-¿Que dices?- O.o

-En serio Shao, puede pensar que no respetaste el luto por su hija, además no pasara nada, la que no se tiene que enterar es mi madre.- n.n

-Está bien, se que pasado mañana se va de viaje, mañana iremos ¿sí?-

-Por supuesto, después de ir haya, pasamos a darle la noticia a mi madre.-

-Bien entonces mañana a las 3, pediré el día libre, hasta mañana ´_novia_´.-

-Adiós ´_novio_´ jijiji, bye Shao nos vemos.- el se despide con una mano, mientras desaparece por el camino.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos tuvieron una mañana normal a excepción de que un joven moreno de ojos rojos caoba llamado Koizumi Kurogane no se presento a trabajar por lo que su socio Shaoran Li, tubo más trabajo y por ende Tomoyo tuvo que esperar media hora, en lo que el castaño hacia todo lo más rápido que podía como lo fue su mañana para poder estar a tiempo para su cita con su amiga, pero no tuvo muy buenos resultados, por lo que estaba frustrado, a él no le gustaban los retrasos y por ello el no los cometía, pero donde viera a Koizumi preferiría cambiarse de oficina o trabajar durante sus vacaciones por lo que estuvo haciendo el trabajo de ambos.

-Valla eso sí que es extraño Shao, _´¿tu? Retrasándote, para algo; en serio vas mal no, no, no´_.- niega con la cabeza y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al poder burlarse un poco de su amigo, ya que siempre es muy serio.

-Ya, por favor Tommy, tu novio no se presento a trabajar y me dejo todo el trabajo, apenas y pude sacar el trabajo de ambos para esta hora, lo que me salvo es que yo ya tenía mi trabajo acabado.-

¬¬ _**Tomoyo:**_ -Si bueno, ya vámonos quiero conoce al señor Kinomoto y ver la reacción de felicidad de mi madre.- *.* -¡Hay que lindo!-

-Si.- Con esto se fueron ambos a la casa del señor Kinomoto donde hablaron sobre el problema de Tomoyo y lo que padecía, por lo que el señor se mostro muy compresivo y triste porque esa enfermedad al parecer estaba atacando a personas cercanas a su familia. Al llegar a casa de Tomoyo, encontraron a su mama viendo la televisión en el canal de las noticias.

-Buenas tardes señora Daidouji.- Saludo el pequeño lobo a su futura suegra con una reverencia.

-Hola mama- Después de ver como Shaoran la saludaba ella también lo hiso y se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola hija, Buenas tardes joven Li, porque no se sientan, en un momento los atiendo, es que voy a escuchar el reportaje de que un joven Koizumi ha fallecido.-

Esa noticia tomo por sorpresa a ambos castaños, a él por ser su socio y saber cómo afectaría a su amiga, mientras que a ella parecía que el mundo se le había acabado, el, su primer amor se había ido antes que ella, eso no podía pasar, en ese momento se sintió igual que perdida y muerta por dentro como una vez le conto su amigo castaño, lo volteo a ver, y noto que el tenia una mirada de tristeza, comprensión e incertidumbre por cómo actuar ante dicho evento frente a ella, el cual con una sola mirada pudo interpretar a su amigo, pero ahora había un factor que tenía que pasar desapercibido por su madre, lo que significo para ella la muerte del socio de su ahora, prometido. No podía darse el lujo de que ella supiera que Kurogane era el amor de su vida para poder seguir con el plan de su boda. Así que decidió tomar la mano del castaño y juntos sentarse en el sillón para escuchar la noticia y así sentir al menos un poco de apoyo, este acto no paso desapercibido por Lían Daidouji.

_**Noticiero:**_ -Nos reportan que el joven Koizumi Kurogane, importante empresario, sufrió un accidente automovilístico en la madrugada de este lunes, en la entrevista que se le hiso al señor Taro Aso al parecer salió sin motivo alguno de su fiesta que organizo la noche de este domingo sin decir nada a nadie… en su auto podemos ver que había una botella del licor más fuerte que se sirvió en dicho evento, lo que suponemos fue el motivo del choque y muerte inmediata de este joven con prometedor futuro. En otras noticias…-

En ese momento la luz de la televisión se apago. Y en la sala de la familia Daidouji quedo en silencio hasta que la mama de Tomoyo dio un grito tan fuerte que ambos se pararon espantados del sillón.

_**Shaoran:**_ -¿Qué sucede señora?-

_**Lían:**_ -Oh! Pero que lindos, Tomoyo no me contaste que el joven Li era tu novio y también hay un anillo en tu mano mi pequeña, quiere decir que… ¡Se van a casar!- *.*

_**Tomoyo:**_ -Bueno mama… es que quería date una sorpresa.- dijo entre triste y nerviosa.

_**Shaoran:**_ -En realidad, de eso veníamos a hablar con usted señora. Yo… me quiero casar con su hija y…-

_**Lían:**_ -No te preocupes cariño tienen mi consentimiento, es más que la boda se realiza lo más pronto posible, que dicen si la próxima semana ya tendríamos todo listo y…-

_**Tomoyo:**_ -Disculpa mama, pero no creo que sea conveniente.-

_**Shaoran:**_ -Lo que sucede es que el joven que escuchamos que acaba de morir es un socio de la compañía familiar Li-

_**Lían:**_ -Comprendo. Entonces que sea dentro de 6 meses, pondré todos a trabajar en la boda de mi querida hija…-

_**Shaoran/Tomoyo:**_

Tomoyo aunque triste estaba satisfecha por cómo se puso su mama y pudo disimularlo muy bien, pero en cuanto se fue Shaoran y ella subió a su habitación después de una laaargaaa platica con su mama de cosas que mejor ni recordaba del matrimonio, pudo subir a su alcoba y no pudo mas, se derrumbo completamente, lagrimas de sufrimiento y dolor bajaban por sus mejillas; lloro y lloro hasta que el cansancio pudo más y se quedo dormida.

Por la mañana Tomoyo se había levantado un poco más tarde de lo normal por lo agotada que se encontraba de haber llorado tanto, así que se arreglo lo mejor que pudo para que pasara desapercibido el estado emocional en el que se encontraba, mas no conto con que Shaoran pasara por ella y que la estuvo esperando desde la mañana que se supone sale ella a trabajar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mejor supongo.- le contesto con una triste sonrisa que recordó al castaño de cómo cuan afectado estaba por la muerte de su esposa.

-El sepelio será esta tarde, no si quieras asistir o quieras mejor dar una vuelta y platicar de ello.-

-Me gustaría hacer ambas si no te molesta.-

-Por supuesto que no, vamos.-

Al entrar al auto ninguno dijo nada por lo que Shaoran se dedico a conducir. La llevo al parque en el que se conocieron, pero al llegar vieron que estaban construyendo en el, al parecer lo volverían un parque infantil con una gran figura de un pingüino, así que decidieron ir al café de siempre. Platicaron de cómo se sentía ella, lloro como lo había hecho en la noche sola en su alcoba pero ahora no se sentía tan mal ya que contaba con un amigo incondicional en el que podía confiar ciegamente; salieron del café a la hora en que iban a sepultar a Kurogane para después cenar juntos y terminar su día llevándola a ella a su casa.

-Gracias Shaoran, sabes… si en verdad se puede tener otra vida, quiero que en ella, después de mi muerte encontrarte y que seamos tan grandes amigos como ahora, conocer a tu esposa y encontrar al amor de mi vida, o mi media naranja, mi otra mitad, el complemento de mi alma, como tú y tu esposa, estoy segura de que con conocerla la voy a querer mucho.-

-Estoy seguro de que ella también te querrá tanto como tú a ella, nos vemos después Tomoyo, mañana debo viajar a Hong Kong y no sé si me quieras acompañar o esperar, me ha mandado a llamar el jefe de mi clan, debe ser importante ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía alguna orden tan directa de Hong Kong.- n.n

-Me quedare, pero espero ´_novio_´ que me sea fiel he jijiji… no entiendo mucho de clanes chinos, pero espero que te vaya bien.- n.n

-Gracias. Me alegra que ya te estés recuperando ´_novia_´, nos vemos entonces.- se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió a su departamento.

Mientras manejaba recordó la extraña plática que tubo antes de salir por Tomoyo.

Ring, ring, ring, sonaba el teléfono en el departamento de Shaoran

-Buenos días, que sucede.-… -Si no creo que haya inconveniente mañana.-… -Sí, nos vemos pronto, adiós.-

"Al parecer hay algo grande haya y presiento que estaré muy involucrado en un futuro".

_**Continuara…**_

_19/Julio/2010_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Ok hasta aquí llego el segundo capítulo, es que creo que ya abandone mucho mis historias , aun no las termino pero quise dar un avance n.n, de la otra pronto subiré el segundo capítulo.

Acerca de la aparición del fantasma de Sakura, pues no sé, se me ocurrió el último momento n.n y del trato es algo que me pareció haber leído y se me hizo interesante, mas no será lo mismo por lo que sucederá jejeje.

_**Gracias por sus review a:**_

*****Pechochale17*

*Erendira Leon Ortiz*

_**Aclaraciones**_**:**

*_1945_: Nace Shaoran.

*_1948_: Nace Sakura.

*_1947_: Nace Tomoyo

*_1972_: Se casan Sakura (24 años) y Shaoran (27 años).

*En esta historia ya están casados los padres de Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran de CCS, cuando Tomoyo habla del parentesco que tiene en forma lejana a la esposa de Shaoran es porque convivió con Sonomi, quien también se casa con el hermano menor de el esposo de su prima Lían, Daidouji, es un forma en la que los involucre con el otro fic.

Una disculpa por el enredo que estoy haciendo si tienes dudas pregunten yo les respondo aquí o por mi correo n.n pueden agregarme si quieren.

_chika_phantom_li _

_arroba _

_hotmail . com_

También unas disculpas por que dije que iba a subir capítulos cada semana, pero tomando en cuenta la recomendación de Erendira, me iré despacio y revisare cada capítulo que tengo n.n para mejorarlo, pero para ello necesito que me digan en que fallo eso me ayuda MUCHO.

Bueno gracias por leer y hasta el prox capi.

Bye

;D

.


End file.
